El cielo no puede esperar
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Escena perdida del 9x06 "Heaven can't wait" (como soy terrible para los títulos, me robé el del capítulo). Después de matar a Efraím, Dean y Castiel pasan la noche juntos. Supernatural y sus personajes pertenecen a CW y a su creador, Erick Kripke. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer lo que es necesario. (make it canon you cowards!)


**ENTONCES**

 _Dean y Castiel salieron del lugar. El cazador reía como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho y Cas no entendía, sólo sabía que el sonido de la risa del hombre le era muy placentero._

 _Entonces, cuando se iba a subir al auto, Dean lo detuvo, mirando a ambos lados de un callejón vacío._

– _Supongo que tengo una promesa que mantener._ _– Fue todo lo que Dean dijo, antes de chocar sus labios con la boca del ángel._

 _Era un beso directo al grano y Castiel, bueno, su recipiente así lo entendió, respondiendo casi de inmediato. El ángel apenas pudo creer cuando sintió la mano del hombre bajando por su pantalón._

– _No estoy seguro si esto cuente, pero… bueno… – Volvió a anunciar Dean, mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a su amigo._

 _El hombre hizo su trabajo, mientras Cas no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que lo abrumaban. Era demasiado. Sus labios tibios, aun con el sabor del cazador que ahora sin piedad lo tenía navegando en un mar de placer que nunca, en toda su existencia había conocido. Empezaba a cuestionarse si Jim alguna vez había sentido algo así, cuando el primer espasmo vino. Sujetó el cabello del hombre con fuerza e intentó advertirle, pero de su boca no salían más que gemidos. Hasta que la ola más grande llegó y apenas pudo sostenerse de pie, con la cabeza hacia atrás, y muy lentamente, dejando ir a Dean, quien, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano mientras se ponía de pie._

– _Yo… no sé que decir… – Dijo el ángel, mientras arreglaba su ropa._

– _Yo tampoco amigo. De hecho, creo que sería mejor… no decir… nada. – Replicó el cazador, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del lado del conductor._

– _¿Quieres que yo…? – Cuestionó Cas, aun confundido._

– _No. No es necesario, estamos bien._

 _Ambos subieron al vehículo y tomaron rumbo al hospital._

 **AHORA**

El ángel yacía muerto cuando los ojos de Dean y Castiel se encontraron. Era demasiado, el pánico en el ahora humano era algo que el cazador apenas podía afrontar. Y la culpa lo consumía, entonces Castiel comenzó a llorar.

–Hey, hey, está bien, amigo. Todo está bien, estás a salvo Cas. – Consoló como pudo, abrazándolo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Castiel dejó de llorar. Ser humano no era fácil. Si como ángel había empezado a _sentir_ un par de cosas. Sensaciones, más que emociones, ahora todo, absolutamente todo le generaba una reacción.

Y no era fácil tener todo eso y, además, estar junto a Dean. Pero ahí estaban. A medias. Pero estaban.

–Deberíamos… deberíamos tratar de limpiar todo esto. Antes de que Nora regrese. – Dijo finalmente el ángel, separándose del hombre.

–Si, sí. –Replicó Dean y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie y una sonrisa de ironía cambió su expresión– ¿Señales mixtas? Te lo digo, Cas. Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres. – Agregó, intentando hacer reír al ángel.

Consiguió una sonrisa. Limpiaron todo y metieron el cadáver en la cajuela del Impala. Entonces, al volver a dentro, la niña comenzó a llorar. Castiel se había olvidado de ella por completo.

–Oh, por dios. Dean está hirviendo. No sé que hacer y Nora no contestaba el teléfono… ¿Crees que podríamos llevarla al hospital? – Solicitó con preocupación.

–Déjame ver. – Solicitó el hombre y tomó a la bebé en brazos.

Dean, de hecho, tenía bastante experiencia con niños y tuvo la idea de revisar en el baño, por un botiquín. Encontró paracetamol en gotas y le dio algunas. En cosa de minutos, la fiebre disminuyó considerablemente y pudieron poner a la bebé a dormir.

–No puedo creer que ni siquiera sepa cuidar de una pequeña como corresponde. – Afirmó Castiel.

–Oye, cuidar a un bebé es lo más difícil del mundo. Los hijos de perra no hablan, lloran todo el día y esperan que tu entiendas lo que quieren. Es un maldito arte. – Dijo Dean y palmoteó el hombro de Cas.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, en busca de una taza de té o una cerveza, cuando vieron que aun quedaban restos del signo para desvanecer al ángel en la ventana.

No había necesidad de que ambos fueran a limpiarlo, pero así lo hicieron. Y cuando estaban sentados en el piso, a media luz, Castiel medio sonrió y dijo:

–Si aun tuviese mi gracia, esta cosa me hubiese volado de vuelta al cielo… considerando que aun existiese…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y miró al piso, como si estuviese a punto de llorar otra vez. Entonces Dean lo acarició con cuidado, su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre su mejilla.

–Hey, hey… no es tu culpa… lo vamos a resolver, Cas… lo voy a arreglar, te lo prometo. – Susurró y su frente encontró la del hombre.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, por lo que sería difícil determinar quien dio el primer paso.

Sus labios se encontraron con calma, con la suavidad de una pluma, apenas rozándose. Entonces, Castiel tomó el labio inferior de Dean, mientras ambos iban encontrando su camino de vuelta al otro. Paso a paso, reconstruyendo desde las cenizas eso que se había roto tantas veces, pero, por alguna razón, volvía a ser. Porque siempre volverían a _ser._

Nora llegó. Dándoles el tiempo suficiente de separarse, lucir avergonzados y ponerse de pie sin que ella se diese cuenta.

La cita de la mujer había sido un fiasco, por lo que, de hecho, los mensajes de voz de "Steve" habían sido la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Dieron una explicación sobre la presencia de Dean (que Nora no creyó del todo) y el hombre se retiró. Castiel terminó de contarle lo que había ocurrido (pasando por alto, obviamente, la intervención y muerte del ángel en la cocina) y se despidieron.

Castiel no sabía que hacer ni dónde ir. Hasta que vio ese bendito Chevy Impala afuera, esperando por él.

–¿Dónde? – Preguntó Dean, una vez Cas se hubo instalado en el asiento del copiloto.

–No lo sé. – Respondió Castiel.

Dean, entonces, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Conducir.

Manejó en silencio por varias cuadras. En un callejón se deshicieron del cuerpo de Efraím, y volvieron al auto, hasta que se encontraron a las afueras de lo que parecían ser unas bodegas.

–¿Estás quedándote en algún lugar? ¿Tienes donde dormir? –Preguntó Dean. Castiel lo miró de reojo, y luego bajó la vista, avergonzado. El cazador explicó: – Por más que quisiese no puedo conducir por todo el pueblo toda la noche Cas. Necesito saber dónde llevarte.

–Déjame en la tienda. Ahí… estaré bien– El ex ángel no necesitó decir más para explicarse.

Dean iba a decir algo, se sentía culpable y avergonzado. Pero no podía. No iba a señalarle a Castiel lo que obviamente el ahora humano ya sabía. Todo era culpa de Dean.

–¿No hay algún otro lugar al que puedas ir? No sé, un motel… una casa abandonada, ¿algo?

–No conozco muy bien el lugar Dean, llevo poco tiempo aquí y no he salido mucho. – Explicó Castiel y sonrió para sí mismo, haciendo que Winchester se extrañase. – Pero ustedes, cazadores, siempre tienen lugares, como esa vez… esa casa abandonada en... ¿dónde era? … ¡Maine!

Dean se tomó cerca de un minuto para averiguar de qué estaba hablando el ángel hasta que el recuerdo golpeó su memoria.

–¡Oh claro! Cuando fuimos a buscar a Rafael y tu apestaste como FBI. – Señaló el cazador y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Castiel asintió, y sonrió también, ampliamente. Dean lo miró y luego al frente. – Bueno, las cosas cambian, ¿sabes? En días así, no puedes confiar en nadie… supongo que sólo somos los dos, amigo.

–Igual que en esa ocasión. –Replicó Castiel, pensativo. Sonrió. – Estaba tan asustado cuando la chica me llevó a la habitación y tan nervioso… – Relató Castiel. – Supongo que eso es lo que me llevó a hablar y bueno… arruinarlo. – Miró a Dean de frente. Y por un segundo el cazador lo miró a él, directo a los ojos, con la luz pública haciendo que nada más importase en el mundo.

–No te voy a dar una maldita mamada cada vez que tus citas salgan mal. – Advirtió Winchester y volvió a mirar al frente, tratando de mantenerse serio.

–No… no es lo que quise decir. Sólo quería saber si te acordabas de… bueno, de todo. – Se explicó Castiel, sonrojado. – Me disculpo por besarte en casa de Nora.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Dean con la vista en el volante. Cas, en sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Entonces su amigo lo miró de reojo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto? ¿Qué tan lejos estaban desde el inicio?

–Cas… escucha… Las cosas… esto, la vida, ángeles, demonios… todo es complicado y tu lo has hecho bastante bien. Mírate, conseguiste un empleo y todo. La única cosa que he aprendido de todo esto es que nadie tiene todo bajo control. Ni siquiera aquellos que llevan una vida de pasteles de manzana. Nosotros… – su mano subió por el respaldo del asiento y la punta de sus dedos rozó apenas el cabello oscuro del ex ángel, que escuchaba con atención, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo. – ambos lo sabemos, ¿no es así? Y por ahora… Lo que nosotros _tenemos_ es complejo y enredado y… lo que intento decirte es que no tienes que disculparte por nada conmigo. ¿Estamos? – Castiel lo miró y Dean devolvió su mano al volante. – Además, yo fui el que te besó en casa de la chica.

Castiel asintió.

–¿Tienes un lugar dónde quedarte? – Preguntó el ex ángel.

–Todo se resolvió tan rápido que no alcancé a registrarme en un motel. Había pensado en dormir un par de horas en el auto.

–¿Aquí?

–Si. Sam y yo a veces lo hacemos. Cuando nos quedamos en mitad de la carretera, o hay pueblos muy pequeños que no tienen moteles ni hosterías. Él toma el asiento de atrás y yo me quedo aquí. – Eso, de hecho, sacó una sonrisa de los labios del cazador. – Puedes tomar el asiento trasero si quieres. No es lo más cómodo del mundo, hace un frío del carajo, pero ¡hey! Al menos no es esa horrible bodega en la que te estás quedando.

–Gracias Dean. – Dijo Castiel y lo miró, asintiendo.

Abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Una vez en el asiento de atrás, se encontró con su chalequito azul de vendedor y lo amoldó como una almohada. Dean sonrió sin que Castiel se diese cuenta y se acomodó, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana del copiloto. Vio al hombre acomodarse un poco más y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño viniese por él y apagase la tormenta que lo recorría por completo.

Había pasado media hora, probablemente un poco más y Dean no-podía-dormir.

Ahora no era sólo la sensación física abrumante. Ahora su cabeza estaba llena de ideas que por años se había dedicado a apartar y que todos los problemas de su vida hacían un trabajo estupendo cubriendo. El mundo yéndose al demonio era literalmente la paz mental de Dean, y ahora, ese silencio agobiante, esa ¿tranquilidad? Le devolvía, con imágenes incluidas, no sólo aquella vez que le había dado sexo oral al ángel; aquellas en que se había imaginado haciéndolo, las otras tantas en que se había imaginado a ambos en escenarios similares. Las veces que, en la realidad, habían estado tan malditamente cerca de besarse, de tocarse en una forma… diferente. El par de veces en que se había "aliviado" pensando en Castiel… el beso en casa de Nora y todo, todo se hizo demasiado ruidoso como para dormir.

Intentó como pudo, alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Intentó pensar en las mujeres con las que había estado y ese chico guapo de la secundaria, de quien jamás había vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera con sí mismo. Y cuando por fin lo logró, la respiración calmada de Castiel ahí, a un metro suyo lo terminó de volver loco. De ahogar.

–¿Cas? – Solicitó, despacio. Con intención de no ser escuchado.

–Dime Dean. –La voz de Castiel sonó clara y calmada.

–¿Estás despierto?

–Si.

Silencio. Ambos se sabían despiertos y quien sabe dónde estaban los pensamientos de Castiel. Quizás evaluando las palabras de Dean… Quizás pensando en cómo des-complicar eso que era tan complicado y que llevaba siglos esperando a ser resuelto.

–¿Cas?

–Dime, Dean.

–¿Puedo ir atrás?

Silencio. Quizás Castiel se había quedado dormido. Quizás no sabía cómo decirle que no. Un minuto. Dos.

–Si.

Esa respuesta sonó demasiado clara para haberla imaginado. Y antes de darse tiempo para reconsiderar, arrepentirse y buscar un motel con dos habitaciones a un kilómetro la una de la otra, Dean se sentó y abrió la puerta para bajar del auto.

Castiel lo esperaba. Por supuesto que lo estaba esperando.

Se besaron casi al borde de las lágrimas porque todo se iba al demonio y quizás esa era _su_ chance. Su única chance.

Castiel se abrió paso entre la ropa del cazador y el roce de sus dedos fríos sobre la piel tibia de Dean los hizo a ambos estremecerse. Entonces Dean besó el cuello de su ángel y comenzó a abrir su camisa. Su boca siguió habilidosa a sus dedos, hasta que se encontró en el borde de los pantalones del hombre. Se deshizo del cinturón y antes de que pudiese continuar, Cas lo detuvo.

–Dean… espera… no…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres…? – Cuestionó Winchester, y lo miró, como si su vida dependiese de la respuesta que estaba a punto de escuchar.

–No… o sea sí. ¡Sí! Es sólo que no… no así.

Sus ojos se encontraron, segundos antes de que sus labios lo hiciesen.

–Ok… ok – Dijo Dean, apoyando una mano en el asiento y la otra en el respaldo. – tenemos… tenemos que quitarnos los zapatos.

Se miraron y Castiel asintió, un poco más ansioso de lo que quería demostrar.

Fue un desastre.

Obviamente fue un desastre. Dos hombres de más de 1.80 tratando de quitarse la ropa en el asiento trasero de un auto, hasta el pelo con las ganas de devorarse. Entonces se rieron, porque, ¿qué más podían hacer? Se rieron y se besaron entremedio. Porque que más da si todo se va al demonio. Esta era _su_ chance. Y tenían que tomarla como viniese.

Su beso de a poco tomó forma y calor. La lengua de Dean abrazó la de Castiel cuando la espalda del ex ángel volvió a encontrarse con el cuero del asiento. Entonces el cazador separó las piernas de su hombre y repasó su torso una vez más, los dedos haciendo figuras sobre la piel, repasando el tatuaje en enoquiano, a un costado. La mano volvió al muslo y lo levantó, enganchándolo a su propia cadera. Sus ojos no perdieron milímetro de la expresión del ángel, quien simplemente cerró los ojos.

Dean entró con cuidado, conteniéndose lo más que pudo y se quedó así por unos segundos, acomodando la pierna del ex ángel. Finalmente, su frente tocó la de Castiel. Él abrió los ojos. Esos maravillosos ojos azules.

–¿Estás bien?

Castiel asintió y se besaron lento, de la misma forma, Dean embestía, una. Otra. Otra.

La pierna del ángel se tensó alrededor de su cadera y la boca de Dean dejó los labios del ex ángel, buscando su frente, su pelo, el borde de su oreja, su cuello. Incapaz de dejar de saborearlo.

Las caderas de Castiel encontraron el ritmo de Dean y sus manos se perdían recorriendo una y otra vez todo lo que pudiesen alcanzar. Incapaz de dejar de tocarlo. Sus ojos no se perdieron ni una sola de las expresiones del cazador.

Sus sonidos eran suaves. Ambos sabían que no había nadie, quizás en un kilómetro a la redonda, pero era tan íntimo, que, hasta sus palabras, si es que alguna fue dicha, fue un susurro. Todo lo demás fueron respiraciones pesadas, agitadas y un montón de aire escapando en forma de gemido de vez en cuando.

Y después la mano de Dean encontró el pene de Castiel, y el ex ángel arqueó su espalda, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la piel y cabello de Dean.

Todo el mundo, incluso ellos, quizás, se hubiesen imaginado un escenario más brutal y desesperado. Con ambos gritando y gimiendo a todo pulmón, hasta que Dios mismo pudiese escucharlos. Con mordidas que dejasen huellas y arañazos que sacan sangre. Casi animal.

Pero no lo fue.

Acabaron casi al mismo tiempo, con ambos jadeando, sus frentes apoyadas y Dean salió con cuidado, sintiendo de inmediato el vacío. Castiel bajó su pierna al suelo con cuidado, pero sus manos se reusaban a dejar a su hombre. Se besaron una vez más, con los ojos apretados y Dean lo miró, acariciando su rostro.

Castiel seguía con los ojos cerrados. Castiel se reusaba a abrir los ojos y buscó los labios de Dean una vez más, incapaz de dejarlo ir. Porque no podía dejarlo ir, no otra vez.

Dean se separó con cuidado y se estiró un poco, como pudo.

–No te vayas, Dean, por favor. Quédate… quédate conmigo. – Pidió Castiel, entendiendo exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Sabiendo que Dean no lo haría.

–Ok. Solo me pondré un poco de ropa, ¿está bien? Nos vamos a congelar aquí.

Por supuesto que no era lo que Castiel había intentado decir. Entonces abrió los ojos.

Se pusieron las camisas, ropa interior y pantalones y usaron el resto para cubrirse. Intentaron acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron, con la cara de Castiel oculta en el cuello de Dean. De a poco la calma volvió a ambos y el sueño comenzó a alcanzarlos.

–¿Estás cómodo? – Preguntó Dean, luego de que Castiel se acomodase por enésima vez.

El ex ángel solo asintió. Los ojos le pesaban y el calor del cuerpo del hombre era todo lo que necesitaba para rendirse.

Pero para Dean no era suficiente. Porque aún tenía un peso más.

Pasaron algunos minutos y los ojos del cazador también comenzaron a pesar. Y ese _algo_ le iba a seguir molestando, incluso cuando el momento no fuese apropiado. Sobre todo, cuando el momento no fuese apropiado. "Malditos ángeles" pensó, y la angustia le apretó el pecho. Exhaló pesado, intentando no hacer ruido y deslizó una mano por el cabello del hombre que ahora no se veía afectado por su pensamiento. Él ya no lo era.

–Ven conmigo… ven a casa conmigo, por favor… te necesito. – Susurró finalmente, con los labios pegados al cabello del ex ángel y apretó los ojos, presionando al hombre contra su cuerpo un poquito más.

Finalmente se durmió.

Castiel despertó con la luz del amanecer. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de Dean y la respiración del cazador jugaba en su pelo. Sonrió y armándose de valor lo acarició despacio. Hora de despertar.

Dean se estiró un poco y buscó un lugar dónde esconder su rostro, necesitaba dormir más, solo un poquito más.

Se miraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Quizás era mejor no decir nada.

Se arreglaron la ropa y salieron del vehículo para estirarse, a pesar de que habían dormido bastante bien. Bueno, Dean no tanto. Dean aun estaba abrumado, preguntándose si por azar, Castiel lo había escuchado.

–¿A qué hora entras a trabajar? – Preguntó, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

–A las nueve. – Respondió Castiel y caminó hacia él.

–Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos por desayuno y luego te llevo a la tienda?

–Dean, no es necesario.

–¡Por supuesto que lo es! Tengo la idea de que no has tenido una comida decente en días. Sólo, ven. Vamos a desayunar. Apuesto a que te estás muriendo de hambre.

Castiel no lo había pensado, pero cuando Dean lo mencionó, se dio cuenta que, efectivamente estaba bastante hambriento. ¿Tendría que ver con las actividades de la noche anterior? Recordó su encuentro con April y se dio cuenta de que era un factor común. Aunque había otra sensación en él, una diferente a la plenitud física.

El ex ángel aceptó y ambos se subieron al auto. Dean encendió la radio.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante y ordenaron el desayuno convencional. Winchester bebió dos tazas de café y Castiel ordenó una ración extra de tocino, lo que hizo al cazador sonreír.

–Anoche… lo decía en serio, Cas. – Dijo Dean, antes de beber el último sorbo de su segundo café.

Castiel lo miró, con una mezcla de emociones.

–¿Qué parte? – Cuestionó y tragó su comida.

–Cuando dije que lo estás haciendo bien. Ni yo, las veces que he estado fuera de la vida de cazador lo he logrado. Tienes un trabajo, una identidad, le agradas a la gente y estás a salvo. Eso es lo importante.

–Gracias Dean, en serio lo aprecio.

La camarera vino a ver si necesitaban algo más y Dean preguntó por el baño. La chica le sonrió y señaló la dirección inclinándose un poco, sólo un poco más de lo necesario mientras lo hacía. El hombre entendió la señal de inmediato, pero la ignoró.

Cuando volvió, Castiel terminaba su plato de fruta y el cazador se sentó frente a él.

–Están estas cosas… son familias, generalmente un matrimonio mayor que necesitan un poco más de dinero para mandar a sus hijos a la universidad y tienen un dormitorio disponible. – Anunció Dean, Castiel no entendió, así que se explicó mejor. – Es más barato que rentar una habitación de motel y en tu situación, más seguro. Puedes pagar semanalmente y en general, además de la cama, te ofrecen comida. Cena, desayuno. Así no tienes que estar durmiendo en la bodega del local.

Castiel sonrió y asintió. Dean alzó la mano y la camarera se acercó, caminando coqueta. El cazador pidió la cuenta.

–Gracias por todo, Dean, en serio. No sé que hubiese hecho si no hubieses estado aquí. – Dijo Castiel, mirando su plato ahora vacío.

–Bueno, por algo me llamaste, ¿no? – Replicó Dean, sonriendo. – Además, siempre es bueno verte amigo. Ojalá pudiese quedarme más, pero tengo un millón de cosas que resolver y tú, un trabajo al que asistir.

Eso de hecho sacó una sonrisa bastante honesta de los labios del ex ángel.

–Ah, y hay tiendas dónde venden ropa usada. Generalmente están en buen estado e incluso, si tienes suerte puedes encontrar cosas de marcas caras y todo. Los precios son accesibles, no sé. Dos dólares por una camisa. Así no tienes excusa la próxima vez que tengas una cita.

–Anotado también. Gracias Dean.

Se miraron por un momento, largo. Como siempre. La chica llegó con la cuenta y Dean pagó.

La joven deslizó el recibo por la mesa y le sonrió a Dean una última vez.

–Anoche… No sé, quizás estaba dormido, pero creo que te escuché decir algo. – Dijo Castiel, mientras el cazador revisaba su teléfono por mensajes.

Dean lo miró. La expresión, inocente, indolora de Castiel le hizo notar que no, que no había escuchado de verdad.

–Te pregunté si estabas cómodo. Aparentemente sí. – Replicó y se puso de pie con premura. Entonces notó el segundo papel, bajo el recibo. El número de la chica. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Castiel se dio cuenta de lo que era, intentando no demostrar lo que sentía, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron. Dean le hizo una señal para salir. Junto a la puerta había un basurero; entonces el cazador se detuvo y en un notorio gesto, arrugó el papel y lo arrojó, aprontándose a salir.

–No tenías que hacer eso. – Dijo Castiel, mientras alcanzaba la puerta del auto.

–Bueno… ella no era tan atractiva, además, ya me voy. – Replicó Dean.

Condujo en silencio hasta la tienda y detuvo el auto.

–Cas, escucha. La otra vez en el búnker… lamento haberte pedido que te fueras. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti estar por tu cuenta, pero, como lo dije, lo estás haciendo bien, te estás adaptando y estoy orgulloso de ti. – Dijo, casi con miedo a mirarlo. A que lo que de verdad necesitaba se colase, dándole algún tipo de esperanza que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse tener.

–Gracias Dean. – Dijo Cas, con voz suave. – Pero hay algo que Efraím dijo… los ángeles… ellos necesitan ayuda, ¿de verdad puedo quedarme sin hacer nada? ¿No debería estar buscando una forma de devolverlos a casa?

Dean lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Maldito Ezequiel. Malditos ángeles, estúpido cielo. Maldito una y mil veces cielo.

–Sam y yo nos vamos a preocupar de los ángeles. Tu eres humano ahora. Ya no es tu problema.

Sonrieron nostálgicos.

Ambos tenían cosas que decir que no serían jamás recibidas de la forma correcta por el otro. Era mejor dejarlo todo ir… entonces, ¿por qué a Castiel le costó tanto salir del auto? ¿Por qué Dean no le otorgó una sonrisa llena de ironía?

El adiós pesa.

Y el cielo pesa aun más sobre ellos, así que luego del gesto de despedida -extraño, ajeno- Castiel se enderezó como pudo y entró a buscar refugio. A dejar ese peso sobre la registradora, el café, los estantes.

Dean intentaría dejarlo atrás, en la carretera, conduciendo más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Maldiciendo a Metatrón, a los ángeles. A Ezequiel y Crowley.

A Sam. A sí mismo y también a Castiel.

Al cielo y su estúpida impaciencia. A ese cielo que se pone sin permiso delante de todo, como prioridad, siempre.

A ese cielo que no puede esperar y que lo tiene, con Iron Maiden a todo volumen, conduciendo a 160 km/h, con los dientes apretados, preguntándose cuanto más _su_ cielo tendrá que esperar.

Retorciéndose en la idea de que lo acababa de dejar atrás.

* * *

La primera parte corresponde al 5.03 "Free to be you and me"

 _Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
